


[fanvid] Boots

by linzeestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Butts, Canon Temporary Character Death, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Dean Likes It When Cas Heals Him, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Honestly Proud of The Butts In This, Kesha - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeestyle/pseuds/linzeestyle
Summary: If you can't handle these claws, you don't get this kitty.





	[fanvid] Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> There are honest-to-god no cowboy hats or boots in this video; it's up to you if that's still a thing you wanna see.

Music: "Boots" by Kesha.

I want to thank [Luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity) for helping me find butts, which are from "A Caveman Valentine" (2000).

Castiel's 'true form' courtesy of The X Files and the 90s, which was given a _shockingly_ large budget for its nonsense. You know what I hate? I hate that I still remember that Scully saw an angel's face. I could be using that brain-space for something, Chris Carter.

Comments and kudos are consumed with relish but never ketchup - it's been a while, I'm kind of rusty at this. ALSO LETS TALK ABOUT CAS AND DEAN.


End file.
